the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean King
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Mean King was born in 2005, roughly a year after Brute Gunray. They and Hell Burnbottom were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mean King’s lifestyle was rich, but cruel, in whole. Eventually, NoHead gave him extra training in the dark side. He also seemed to have an affection for Rotta Hecks, though Rotta never returned his love as she was already married to Greg Hecks. Eventually, NoHead would die, infuriating Mean King as much as his siblings. Mrs. Twisted NoHead and Rotta had already been killed at this point. Second Battle of Yellowstone Soon after, Baby Intelligence returned to the NoHead base, vowing to destroy NoHead’s sons or die trying. Gunray reported his success to Burnbottom, his new master. Burnbottom, who was pleased, told the NoHead he was coming to join them. As he arrived in person, Mean King revealed the secret weapon was ready. Mean King reported the police’s involvement to Burnbottom upon discovering it. With permission, Gunray dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, considering them disposable. Mean King remained in the communications tower with Brute Gunray and Hell Burnbottom. Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence as Mean King’s concern grew. Sheriff Bladepoint was able to work his way into the tower, before being captured and marched before the NoHeads. Gunray ordered him to surrender, but Bladepoint seized a sword and engaged him as Mean King looked on with shock. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. The other police used the distraction to take out the local Rockets and held Mean King at gunpoint. Mean King was not worried at first, because he thought his Rockets would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a refugee named Tyler destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Burnbottom killed by Lindsay, Gunray and Mean King were captured. Later, they escaped the court and returned to base unnoticed. Death Later on, Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were sent to confront Brute Gunray in his base, while Baby Intelligence and Force Baby met with Mean King in the Bench Store in New York. After blocking out Force Baby, Mean King and Intelligence dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the bench store. Mean King also expressed his confidence that he and Gunray were just as strong as NoHead, although Intelligence retorted that his faith will eventually become misplaced like his faith in the dark side. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as incredible sword prowess. The battle ended in a draw after Mean King’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two duelists apart. Mean King managed to grab onto a bench, but Baby Intelligence fell several stories. Mean King leaped after him, to which Intelligence performed a quick shiak to end the duel. Outmatched, Mean King met his end, and Brute Gunray joined him in defeat simultaneously. Personality and Traits Mean King was an intensely sadistic villain with brutal, violent tendencies. He was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that he shared with his elder brother Burnbottom. He was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that he was the most loyal son of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was a very trusted and loyal follower, as well as one of the cruelest NoHeads, always eager to electrocute enemies and his family members; Baby Intelligence noted that Mean King was “as mad as his master.” Mean King was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Like all the rest of the NoHeads, he thought good was overrated and useless, but was not above killing villains who displeased him. Mean King was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the skirmish at the Bench Store and the Second Battle of Yellowstone. Another mark of his decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Mean King took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. Despite his cruel personality, he was not incapable of caring for a few people. He obsessively loved his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, though he did not return his feelings because he was incapable of love. He and his older brother, Brute Gunray, also displayed a close relationship. He also showed affection for RC-4, training him to improvement. Powers and Abilities Appearances The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended GenerationCategory:Deceased Category:NoHeads Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:2005 Births Category:2020 Deaths Category:Baby Intelligence's enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:2000s Births Category:2020s Deaths